Birds of A Feather
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Flippy's daughter is a lot more like him than he knows, but she is far more deadly. Every month she says the same thing, Don't go out when the moon is full, or you'll be sorry.
1. Memories

Normal

_thought_

**flashback**

**_I don't own Happy Tree Friends_**

**As the moon cast its first rays of light in the small house, I sat in my chair in front of the fire. Snow fell outside as the wind screamed.**

**"Wow, that's quite a storm. I wouldn't be surprised if the roads are too icy to drive on tomorrow."**

**Over the wind's constant scream, I heard something all to familiar, a child screaming in pain. I fought when my disorder tried to kick in and opened his door. My eyes grew wide as I looked down, revealing a human girl who couldn't be a day over nine. I gently picked up the now unconcious girl and carried her to my bed. Her hair was brown and curly, it reminded me of Disco Bear's. She wore a simple brown coat and a red scarf, with a brown valet cap on her head. What intrigued me most about her was the cane she carried, wood with a silver wolf head. **

**As I put her down, I felt a warm substance on my paw. Blood. Once again I fought the memories of war and went quickly for a bandage. Once she was bandaged and warm, I closed the door and slept in my chair. **

Flippy snapped out of his daydream as Elizabeth laughed in the distance on her way to school with Sniffles. He sighed as he looked at the photo on the mantel, the one that showed the two of them after he adopted her. She hadn't changed much since then, her hair was still curly and she still carried the same cane. When he had told her about his disorder, she didn't run like he thought she would. Instead she had said, "So there are others like me after all." That had raised questions, but each one was shrugged off, especially as she got older. Eventually the topic was silenced and the statement remained unknown.

_Elizabeth, I've seen you grow up for years, but I feel like you still don't trust me. I guess not, since the only father you ever knew was a complete bastard._


	2. First Blood

Normal

_Thought_

**Flashback**

**_Dream_**

Elizabeth's POV

**_I walked down a deserted road, my shadow the only other being. The wind started to howl and I looked up at the moon. It was full and beautiful. All of a sudden, I got the feeling that I wasn't alone. A hand found its way to my shoulder, and I looked behind me into the face of a snarling half wolf, half man creature. _**

**_"Hello, other side," the beast said._**

**_"W-who are you?"_**

**_"I'm the part of you that will never die."_**

**_"Wha...Ah!" I screamed as the beast leapt upon me and clawed at me, my blood staining the road._**

**_The beast let out a howl, and with my dying breath, I saw myself with sharp, dagger-like claws instead of the beast that had been there only a second before._**

I awoke with a start, the first rays of morning shining through my open window. I looked at my hands and saw what I feared, blood. My hand went to my mouth, where more blood awaited. Quick as a flash, I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were turning from gold to blue, and small amounts of fur were pulling back into mypale skin. I leapt into the shower and turned the water on, the temperature scalding. I scrubbed off the blood, but I felt like I could still feel its presence.

"Damnit, I've got to get this thing under control."

I heard Dad yawn from his room, and I sighed happily at the fact that I hadn't hurt him. I turned off the water and a few minutes later I was dressed and downstairs.

"Good morning Elizabeth," the war veteran said as I sat down.

"Morning Dad," I said in an unusually droning tone. Usually, even on the mornings after my rampages, I was somewhat energetic.

He looked at me with concern.

"Are you all right Elizabeth? You looked like you didn't get a bit of sleep last night."

"Oh, I was just up late reading."

He looked at me, obviously not buying my excuse, but turned back around to finish cooking. I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I said as I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

a few hours later

Cuddles and I were sitting in the cafeteria, and the bell was about five minutes away from ringing.

"Did you hear about Pop's wife?" he asked.

"No, what happened?"

"She was murdered, ripped to pieces. All around her were wolfprints."

"Poor guy. I feel bad for Cub too; he's so young, he probably won't remember how beautiful she was."

When the bell rang, I walked back to class with tears in my eyes.

_So I killed Katrina. God, why did it have to be her?_

Once in my desk, Lumpy started handing back our poems which we had written a week earlier. I reviewed mine with teary eyes.

_The Werewolf_

_A beast who should not be feared_

_But should instead be pittied_

_For he does not do what he does of his own will_

_But is controlled by the full moon_

_His eyes of gold do not reflect hatred_

_They reflect fear and suffering_

_His howls are not a mighty roar_

_But a cry for help_

_In a world that thinks he is a monster._

I read Lumpy's note near the top: Creative, very emotional.

a few hours later

The bell rang and I slowly walked out, my cane tapping along the road. I looked to the side of the road and saw some beautiful red flowers. I picked them up and walked toward Pop and Cub's house. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a teary-eyed Pop.

"Why hello Elizabeth. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss. These are for you."

"Thank you. I only pray that Katrina's in a better place."

"I'm sure she is."

Cub walked out of the house and hugged my leg.

"Hello Cub," I said with a sad smile.

He responded with baby talk.

"come on Cub, let's find a vase for these flowers," Pop said, and as he closed the door I left.

_I'm sorry you two. Katrina, may you rest in peace._

I ran inside the house without a word to Dad and slammed the door to my room. I jumped on my bed and finally broke into muffled sobs. The door made a slight squeak as Dad walked in, a concerned look on his face.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"It's Katrina, she's been killed."

He placed his paw on my back and rubbed it.

"It's all right. I know how tough learning about a death can be. It takes time, but the grief passes."

"It's not that Dad. I'm just so scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't want you getting hurt too. If you got hurt, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Elizabeth, you don't have to be scared. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

"I just... You're all I have left. After all my mom died, my real dad left, and my brother died on the night you found me."

"I know, but like I said, nothing will happen to me."

He gave me a smile and I hugged him tight, tighter that I ever had before. Not long after he left and I cried just a little more. Eventually though, my sobbing stopped, and with them the tears. I tossed and turned in my bed, the white sheets rustling as I did so. As the new moon rose outside, I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me. I crawled under the covers and slowly closed my eyes and tried to relax. Though my mind told me to stay awake, I listened to my eyes' constant pleas, and sleep took hold, plunging me into dreams of running with my own kind. My wolfen kind.

* * *

Rate and Review! 


	3. Discovered

Normal

_thought_

**flashback**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I slowly awakened to the sound of the window being opened.

_Robbers!_

I didn't wait to wake Dad up, but I reached into my drawer, where I secretly kept one of his knives for defense. I walked past Dad's room and saw two all to familiar green racoons lifting our television and trying to push it out the window. I ran in, thinking they'd probably run off.

"Hey!"

Shifty tripped as he stepped back, and the television turned on. Right to an image of the full moon. I screamed as I felt pain wash over my body and everything went black.

**_Flippy's POV_**

I woke up to Elizabeth's screams. Surprisingly no memories flooded my head as they usually did. I burst out the door with Elizabeth's cane clutched in my paws. I ran down the hall to see a huge wolf cornering Lifty and Shifty. Lifty jumped out the window, but Shifty wasn't so lucky. The wolf clawed his throat and he flew through the window, dying before hitting the ground. As the wolf padded toward me fear took over my body and I ran blindly into the television, turning it off as I did so. I turned around and the wolf no longer looked like it was going to attack, but more like it was going to be sick. It fell and something sickening happened. Its fur pulled in, as with its muzzle and tail. The ears turned to those of a human, and I noticed that while its back legs were entirely wolfen, its front paws were like hands. After a few moments, I was shocked at what I saw. Instead of the wolf that had been there only a minute before, now there was only Elizabeth.

She sat up and rubbed her temple where it had hit the floor. I looked at her in shock and she noticed me. Tears fell from her eyes and she ran to her room, slamming and locking the door. I knocked on her door.

"Go away!"

"So this is what you meant by there being others like you. This is why you were so upset by Katrina's death, and why you were so scared something would happen to me."

"Yes, and I know what you're going to say. You want me out of here so I wont kill anyone else."

"Elizabeth, you're my daughter, I would never want you to leave. I'll help you as much as I can."

She opened the door a crack.

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Ok, and I'll help you too."

"Sounds good, but how long have you been like this?"

"Ever since you found me. My brother Cedric and I were attacked by a werewolf that night. He was killed, but I escaped. The werewolf was..."

"Was what?"

She sighed before replying," My father."

"You're father?"

"Yes. He left, but not without passing on his disease."

She opened the door the rest of the way and I walked in.

"Are there any more like you?"

"Werewolves, yes. There are also vampires, who we're not to friendly with at the moment."

"War?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if there was one."

"So, if one starts, what will you do?"

"I'll fight. They won't say anything because they'll need everyone they can get."

"I see."

I sighed.

"Dad, if a war does start, and I fight, I promise you I'll keep in touch."

"Ok, but now to think about the present. How are we going to keep you from going out under the full moon?"

She paused and gave it some thought.

"A steel cage."

"What?"

"Yeah, like the ones at the petshop for really big snakes. We can make sure I don't get out by using hancuffs to hold me."

"Where would we get handcuffs."

"I'll have to be the one who gets them. The only place that sells them is the army supply shop, and I don't want to risk you flipping out."

"Ok, tomorrow morning you can go to the army supply shop, and I'll go to the petshop."

"Agreed, but what do we do with Shifty?"

"I'll take care of him, you just get some sleep."

"All right," she said as she laid down.

Soon her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. I walked out of the room and into my own, and not long after sleep took hold of me as well.

**_the next morning_**

I walked into the petshop and was met by the sound of cats, dogs, and birds. I walked down the aisles and soon found what I was looking for. The cage I picked up was strong enough for nearly any kind of animal. I walked up to the counter where Russel worked. He scanned my items and we passed a few words.

"Yar, did ya' hear about Shifty?"

"No, I didn't."

"Some kids found the guy this morning. His body was in bad shape. Lifty was in the house they shared, saying something about a werewolf."

"Oh, I'm sure it was a normal wolf, if it was a wolf at all."

"That's what everyone else thinks, but Lifty keeps on sayin' it was a werewolf."

"Poor guy."

"I know."

A few moments later I walked out and went home, where Elizabeth had two pairs of handcuffs.

"Why did you get two?"

"One for each hand."

"Oh, now that you mention it, that does sound like a good idea."

The rest of the day was spent setting up the cage in the shed out back.

**_the next full moon_**

I stood next to Elizabeth's cage, where I had put water and a bit of hamburger meat since she hadn't eaten. As the moon rose, she transformed and let out a howl. She tried to jump at me, but when she realized she was trapped, she just settled for the hamburger meat.

"Elizabeth, I promise you we'll find a cure."


End file.
